


Bedchamber, Singular

by Iloquence



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, one (1) sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloquence/pseuds/Iloquence
Summary: While building their new castle, Rupert and Amir come across the tiniest little problem. Bedchambers. Rather, bedchamber, singular. Specifically, how to design their bed chamber and if they are even ready to share a room together.





	Bedchamber, Singular

“The castle is coming together very nicely,” Rupert praised one of the builders. “Both East and West styles are being used to make the castle, huh?”

Amir leaned towards Rupert’s ear. “I told the architect to do that since I thought our mothers would argue about the design of the castle.”

“Good thinking. I just came from the dining hall and they were arguing about candlesticks.” Rupert laughed. “Once we move in we won’t have to deal with that, won’t we?”

“Of course not. After the wedding, we’ll be kings.” Amir peered into the doorway of the kitchen.

Rupert’s stomach lurched. He still was not completely used to the idea of a wedding. His cheeks reddened when Amir looked him in the eye as he said it: the wedding. He cleared his throat. “Right, we’ll be the ones arguing.”

Before Amir could retort back, the architect walked over to them. “Prince Amir, Prince Rupert,” he gestured up the stairs, “I’d like to show you both something and ask for your input.”

“Of course.” Amir started up the stairs; Rupert followed suit. “We were just talking about how the castle is looking very nice.”

“Yes, in several more days, the castle will be ready for inhabiting.” The architect hummed happily to himself. “We just want to know how you’d like the living quarters to be designed.”

“Spacious,” Rupert suggested.

“I’m pretty sure living quarters for royalty is all ready spacious enough,” Amir pointed out.

“Spacious is all I can think of,” Rupert mumbled. “Well, I want it to be safe for Fitzroy and Porridge in case they play in there.”

“You want to raise Porridge inside the castle? What will happen when he gets too big?”

“I mean until then! Until he gets big and can’t fit through the doors.”

“Here it is, Prince Amir, Prince Rupert,” the architect entered a large room, devoid of all furniture aside from a table and two chairs in the far corner, “your bedchamber.”

“See, Rupert, it’s spacious enough as it is.” Amir also entered and nodded his head towards the architect. “It looks amazing. Come on, Rupert. Rupert?”

Rupert had not stepped into the bedchamber yet. “Huh?”

“What’s wrong? Is it too spacious for you?”

“No, no, no. Spacious enough. Just…” Rupert trailed off. Bedchamber. Singular, not plural. How could he have forgotten? Of course he and Amir would be sharing the same room together. All their mornings after the wedding would start here. Every morning he would begin with Amir. In the same bed. Yes, of course, they’d share a bed, too.

Calm down. Calm down. Rupert stared at the sunlight filtering in through the windows. How would living in the same castle be any different from spending three days in a forest together? How would sharing a room be any different? How would sleeping in the same bed be any different from sleeping next to each other with only a baby dragon in between them?

Rupert blushed immeasurably when he thought about it. The bed.

Amir reached out a hand and carressed his face. “What’s gotten into you? Why are you so red in the face?”

Rupert pushed Amir’s hand away. “Uh… I just- Um, well, you see, I- Excuse us, please.”

“No, excuse me,” the architect exited the room. “I’ll leave you two alone to finish your business. The both of you are very busy tonight.”

Rupert, even more red-faced, brought Amir closer to the far corner of the bedchamber.

“Are you going to tell me now?” Amir crossed his arms.

“Bedchamber… I…” Rupert struggled to find the words. “One.”

“Yes?”

“There is only one.”

“Why would we want more than one?”

Rupert gasped for a full set of air then exhaled. “I’m not. Used to this. Sharing a bed… chamber.”

Amir scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, my God. You can’t be serious?”

“I’m serious, Amir!” Rupert grumbled, embarrassed.

“Why are you so opposed to it? You’ll adjust to it.”

“Well, because…” Damn. Why is he so opposed to it? Well, in what way would Amir understand and not make fun of him for? He really couldn’t think of any other reason. “I’m… self-conscious.”

Rupert wasn’t going to bring up the bed.

Amir sighed. “Rupert, I’m not going to judge you for anything. You don’t have to degrade yourself. I love you for who you are.”

Rupert might have to bring up the bed.

No, not yet.

“Amir, really, I’m just not that used to sharing a room with anyone. I mean, what if you want to put your stuff here, but I want to put them there? Or if I want to have the table in the center when you want it in a corner? See the problem now?”

“Not really.” Amir watched him incredulously. Rupert concentratedly pressed his hands together. “Come on, let’s go to the dining hall and help our mothers pick out candlesticks. Maybe then, you’ll change your mind.”

He took Rupert’s hand and the princes found their way to the hall and did come across their mothers arguing again. Except this time it was about color palettes.

“Gold is an amazing color, Atossa. I can’t see why you’d prefer dull colors like silver when gold would contrast well with our sons’ eye colors.” Lavinia pulled up a sheet of gold linen.

“Mom, that makes no sense.” Rupert muttered.

“Amir, what do you think? Wouldn’t silver and blue be a better combination?” Queen Atossa shoved a silver cloth and blue patch in her son’s face.

“I think white with blue and gold accent colors would look nicer,” Rupert muttered, staring at the samples of cloth.

Amir rearranged the sheets and smiled. He placed Rupert’s combination onto the table and nodded to the seamstresses. “Yes, I think you’re right, Rupert. Nice eye.”

“That wasn’t meant to be- Never mind,” Rupert groaned. “Amir, please. I don’t want to talk about color swatches!”

“Prince Amir!” The tailor and her team of seamstresses ran into the dining hall. The girls carried assortments of cloth, needles, and string. They all hurried around Amir and bickered uncontrollably.

Amir looked around and tried to catch their attention. “Quiet down, please. What do you need me for?”

Rupert, having been thrown aside by the rampaging women, sat himself in a dining chair as he waited for Amir to finish talking to them. He traced the dining table with his finger, making infinity symbols, as he listened.

“Prince Amir, we need to get your measurements again. It seems that I must have mistakenly noted the wrong ones! I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience.”

“No need to feel sorry, I-”

“It’s really Prince Amir!” One girl gushed. “I think I’m going to cry! He’s so much more handsome in person!”

Rupert accidentally scratched the table. Oops. He scrunched his face and nested his head in his arms on the table.

“Calm down, Elise! He’s getting married!” Another girl hushed.

“But still…” Elise muttered. “We were all thinking it.”

“We mustn’t voice our thoughts about the future kings in such a way!” the second girl huffed. She wagged a finger in Elise’s face. “It is disrespectful to their future marriage and their love!”

“Prince Amir! Prince Amir! Can I have your signature!” Another girl yelled out.

“Me, too!”

“Girls!” the second girl groaned, exasperated.

Rupert got out of his chair and waved goodbye to Amir, surrounded by all the women and the queens. “I’m going to check on Porridge and Fitzroy.”

Amir tried to push past the girls, but they shoved their fabric in his face. He parted the curtains of fabric and watched Rupert walk out the dining hall. “Wait… Rupert! Rupert!”

\---

Rupert picked up the stick Fitz dropped at his feet and threw it as far as he could. Fitz scurried after and Porridge followed after letting out a growl. Porridge flapped his wings to get farther than Fitz, but he did not take flight since Rupert had scolded him for cheating earlier.

“Come on, boys! You can do it!” Rupert grinned. He wished he could play everyday with these two. It calmed his nerves and his dragon and dog always put a smile on his face.

He laughed when Porridge tripped and rolled down the hill. Fitzroy lagged behind to check on his scaly brother.

Rupert sat down against the tree and stared at the sky overhead. This land… was so different now. The beauty it exuded crossed limits Rupert didn’t even know existed. It made him wonder about how if the prophecy wasn’t about peace, that only Amir would have been able to see this place. If the prophecy did call for someone’s death, Rupert would have been the one to die.

Something scratched the surface of his mind. The idea that Amir probably wouldn’t have killed him, despite all his talk about having no other choice. That despite Amir’s persistence, he wasn’t strong enough- no, weak enough- to kill Rupert. Amir would have chosen his heart. That was how strong Amir’s love for him was.

Rupert touched his fingers to his lips. The kiss they shared that day still lingered on his lips. He wanted to catch that butterfly with his fingers and cup it in the palm of his hand. He wanted that butterfly to keep it for himself.

“There you are.” Amir appeared from behind Rupert. “I didn’t think you’d be out here.”

“It’s more peaceful here. No noise, no arguing mothers, no… arguing,” Rupert explained. “I was about to head back.”

“...I’m sure.” Amir sat down beside him. “Our things just got here. Do you want to bring them up to our room? Or are you still hung up about it?”

“I’ll go.” Rupert shot up and called for Porridge and Fitzroy.

Amir stared out to the horizon. “What’s up with you today?”

“Nothing’s up with me today.”

“Rupert, we don’t have to live together yet. We can wait a while longer if you’re not ready.”

“No!” Rupert didn’t have time to wait. He wanted those butterflies. “I’m ready! So ready! Just, uh...”

Amir side eyed him. “Bedchamber?”

“I like my space,” Rupert mumbled as Amir headed back.

If there was anything he didn’t understand about Rupert, this was the worst of it. Downright frustrating, Rupert’s explanations barely scratched the surface of what he really thought. Did Rupert just expect Amir to believe him about space? What was Rupert hiding exactly?

Amir didn’t want to look too far into it, yet he couldn’t help but wonder if Rupert had a deeper reason. Something maybe… heartbreaking for Amir to hear. He scoffed. There was no way that could happen. They had just declared their love for each other several days ago. Heartbreak was impossibilities away.

They returned to their bedchamber and Rupert began walking stiffly around the room. Amir watched him from the corner of his eye study every crevice of the fireplace as if his next complaint would be about the symmetricality of the fireplace compared to the room. Amir called him over and opened a chest of items that the movers had brought from his room back at the Kingdom of the East.

“Help me put these things somewhere,” he directed Rupert. “Where do you think the best place would be for these books?”

“A library?” Rupert answered, counting all the books in the chest. “This is too many for one room. Did you seriously have this many books stacked somewhere in your room? Don’t you have a study for that?”

“I like keeping these ones around. They’re very helpful when it comes to ruling a kingdom. Here, you’d like this one. I’ll just place these clothes on the table over there.”

“‘The Biology of Dragons’.”

“Guess we’d better brush up on our knowledge of dragons if we’re planning on raising Porridge, huh?”

Rupert looked out the window. “I miss Porridge.”

“You were playing with him the whole time we walked back. He’s not going to suddenly leave or forget you.”

“Could we maybe keep Porridge and Fitzroy in here?” Rupert suggested.

“Well, I don’t mind Fitzroy, but you can’t keep Porridge here forever.”

“I can’t just separate them, though. They love each other.”

“Well, now you know how I feel.”

“Wha-”

“Look, things have been just fine since coming here, and you’re just making up reasons as to why we need separate rooms.” Amir stood at the table without placing the clothes down. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

“Do you… not want to be with me so much?” he whispered.

Surprised, Rupert ironically wondered if this was the peak of Amir’s intelligence.

Amir looked away. “I’m sorry, Rupert. I… I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He wandered over to the doorway. “If you don’t like it that much, I’ll…”

Rupert dashed over, knocking the pile of clothes out of his hands, and cupped Amir’s face. He pulled Amir closer to him and, red-faced, looked into his eyes.

“Bed… Singular, not plural.”

Amir stared, shocked. “Oh…” His face heated up and he pushed Rupert’s hands away from his cheeks. Amir covered his face with his arm and coughed. “A bed.”

Rupert nodded.

“Just one.”

Rupert nodded ferociously.

“One… bed.” Amir glanced at Rupert, embarrassed out of his mind. He looked down and cleared his throat. “Just so you know,” he said, still looking down, “the wedding… the wedding is already in a couple of days. We can’t… really do anything about that.”

Rupert laughed, despite his embarrassment. “You’re… you’re so embarrassed.”

“I am not!” Flustered, Amir crossed his arms and gazed out the window.

“Yes, you are! Look at yourself!” Rupert pointed at his face and smirked. “What are you thinking about, Amir?”

Amir closed his eyes and grumbled. It was just like Rupert to tease him even when he’s embarrassed himself. “Look, whatever you’re implying… Whatever I’m thinking about, you thought first!”

“That’s not…” Rupert began to lie. “That’s not true!” His face got redder.

It was like the two were having a contest to see who could make the other more embarrassed. It tore at their stomachs. Butterflies churned in their chests. Flustered screams knocked in their heads. Who could cause more butterflies? Who would win?

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Rupert huffed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Amir redirected the question. “What about the bed?”

“Wh- What?”

“What is it about the bed that you find so embarrassing?”

“I- I don’t- I-”

“You’re the one who has a problem with it…” Amir slowed down his breathing, but his heart was still thumping rapidly. He was winning.

“I don’t have a problem with… the bed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what were you concerned about when you brought it up?”

“Oh, shut up, Amir!” Rupert covered his face with his hands and slumped to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and hung his head. “You’re so…! You’re so… despicable!”

Amir pursed his lips then cleared his throat. “Rupert?”

“What?”

Cheeks red, Amir stretched out his arms. “Come over and hug me.”

It was safe to say that Amir won their little game, though Rupert gained a tad bit more domination in their relationship. But they both lost their sanity for a night. The two princes weren’t going to mention the ordeal afterwards. Surely, they would mention it again someday when they are well acquainted with their new room. Bedchambers, after all, are made for beds and other things…. And beds are made for sleeping… and other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if you don't want the bed to be a sexual reference, then it isn't.
> 
> I mean, I definitely see it as one, but you don't have to see it as one.


End file.
